Translating Letters of Love
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: Ross helps Demelza learn to read and write...


**This is my first Poldark fan fiction... I've fallen in love with Ross and Demelza so expect more stories. Please be nice... I appreciate all comments and reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/locations etc all belong to BBC and Winston Graham. **

Demleza looked longinly out of the window, she watched the beautiful cornwall sun set right in front of her, even though it was a beautiful scene she was watching and waiting for a sight far more beautiful. Her face lit up when she saw the siouliete of her husband riding across the cliff tops heading for home. She stood up and walked to the front door opening it, and waiting for Ross to come in. He jumped off his horse Darkie, called for Jud and then swaggered to the opened front door.

'Welcome home my love' Demelza said as Ross pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He pushed her back gently lips still connected into the house and shut the door behind him. 'Where Prudie?' he whispered 'Up stairs' she said diappointed 'She told me she going out with Jud later 'tis evening, not now' she told her husband. He kissed her hard and then pulled back 'No funny business then down here' he also said disappointed. 'Not intill later anyway' he said giving her a lustful grin. Ross took hold of Demelzas hand and lend her into the main room of the house. She dropped into the chair at the end of the table whilst Ross took off his boots and coat. He put his papers to one side and leant back on the sideboard looking at his wife. 'So what we be doing now?' Demleza asked

'Mmmm, lets do some of your letters' he replied he turned around and opened a drawer, pulled out some paper and pencil and laid them in front of Demelza. He pulled out another piece of paper and took out one of his metal ended pens, he then sat down on the bench next to her. He began to Write the Alphabeat down on his piece of paper and handed it to his wife. 'These are all the letters you'll ever need'.

Demelza stared at the paper Ross has put in front of her. 'Whats wrong?' he asked 'What am I to do?' she asked.

Ross looked confused with her question, and then it dawned on him she could't read or write. He got up from the bench. 'Okay get up' he said and walked to her chair. 'ave I done wrong?' she asked confused herself, she pulled herself up from the chair and in silence Ross slipped in behind her and took her vacant seat. 'Come on then' he said and caught her hand so he could pull her back and onto his lap. She sat on his lap, straddling one of his legs as he pulled the chair closer to the table and wound one of his hands round her waist holding her against him.

'Right, these letters are in every word you will ever need to read or write' he told her. Demelza who up intill then had thought she was in trouble began to realise he just wanted to help. Ross went through all the letters, saying them slowly letting Demelza hear the sounds of each of them. He then wrote down a series of letters underneath her alphabeat :

_**Demelza**_

'Right, go through the letters and find them here' he said and pointed to the alphabeat 'and then tell me what I have written' he told her. She looked at one letter at a time and pointed to them on the list, looking back at Ross a few times to make sure she was indeed right. Once she had found all the letters Ross gave her the pencil. 'See if you can write them down yourself now' he said. Demelza lifted the pencil and dropped it to the paper with shaky hands she started to write the letter D but she was struggling to keep her hand still not used to doing this strange thing. Ross noticed this and held her writing hand within his own and helped her write the rest of the word. 'Can you tell me what you have written?' he asked give her an encouraging smile.

'D-E-M-E-L...'

'Z' Ross helped her out with the sound

'D-E-M-E-L-Z-A' she said

'I have done mine name' she said excitedly 'Well done my love' Ross said and planted a kiss on her lips. 'Another one' she said excited by the prospect of learning some more.

_**Ross**_

She studied the shorter word and within minutes found all the letters in the alphabeat, she then proceeded to copy down the letters intill she had finished this time on her own with a few swiggles where her hand had shaken.

'And...?' Ross asked

'R-O-S-S' she said very slowly making sure she prononced every letter 'You' she said and giggled 'Me' he said and kissed her once more as a reward.

'Now one more, this time I'll write you a sentence' Ross said he pulled the paper closer to him and wrote a sentance for Demelza to translate.

_**I'll always love you Demelza**_

He wrote.

This time it took her alot longer to work it out than the other words they had gone through. Ross looked at his beautiful wife concetrating on each letter at a time. He was so proud how far she had come in the short time they had known each other... He often thought about his life now and he had begun to realise that he was happy, happier than he had ever been and it was solely because of this young girl sitting on his lap. He did't care that she could not read or write, and still struggled with the things that where done by a lady but he was glad he was the one to help her learn, see the light in her eyes when she achived something even she did't imagine. Ross was startled from his thoughts when he noticed Demelza had stopped writing and was now staring at him.

'Oh Ross' she whispered and literally launched herself at him, kissing his lips. 'What what that for?' he asked when she pulled away.

'What you wrote' she said matter of factly. He smiled 'You liked it then?' he asked, Demelza said nothing instead she got up from where she was sitting on his lap turned around and stradled his legs, pushing herself into his body. She pushed his hair back and kissed his forhead, lips and neck. His hands found her waist and pulled her swiftly against his chest still hungrly kissing her lips. He moaned when he felt the pressure down below. He quickly went about undoning his breeches and letting his manhood escape its confindes. Demelza lifted her dress and was about to sink down when Ross stopped her.

'Whats wrong?' she asked slightly out of breath. 'Not like this' he said simply 'No, Ross I want this.. here' she said determindly 'You sure?' he asked again

Demelza simply nodded and kissed his ruby lips. Ross lifted up her dress so he could see what he was doing, his hands pushed and pulled her body intill it was in exactly the right postion. She then sank down on his hard manhood. She moaned and groaned when she felt her Ross inside of her, pumping up and down. He pushed her unruly curls behind her ears and he held her waist matching his thrusts. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was so wrong doing it here, with Prudie in the house but afterall they where man and wife. She forgot her thoughts when he pushed into her hard causing her to moan out in pleasure, 'I've got you, I've got you, let go' Ross whispered into her ears as she felt her whole body shaking with one more hard thrust she came, collapsing onto Ross's chest as he gave a few more pumps and then burst inside of her. Ross huffed and puffed regaining his breath and control back. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her hair. 'Love you' she whispered still connected to him. He was just about to help her off of him when he heard a noise that startled him.

'Justa going now'

it was Prudie peeping into the room. Ross nodded and heard her quickly run out and shut the door behind her. He laughed to himself at least she'd not be giving them trouble for a while. Ross helped her off of him and picked her up. 'Come on my love' he whispered she was still breathing heavly obviosuly very worn out from there love making. He one handedly tidied up the paper and carrie Demelza up to their room stripping her out of her dress and into one of his shirts, he laid down next to her and soon feel alseep.

Demelza woke when she felt the hot sun beaming down on her face. She looked to where Ross should have been besides her. Instead of him she found a small package lieing on his pillow. He crawled up and towards it and brought it up to her eyes. She could see her Name scribbed on the top and she knew it was from Ross. She pulled the string tying the paper together and took out the item inside. Ross had bought her a Ruby read covered Journal and metal ended pen. She opened the cover and saw that there where words already written inside. Ross had written her out the alphabeat again and left more words underneath. She sat up and took the pen and began translating the message.

_**Demelza,**_

_**You are the love of my life, and i'm so very proud of you. This book is for you to keep practicing your letters, one day you might be writting letters for me.**_

_**All my Love**_

_**Ross**_

She grinned to herself and couldn't wait for her husband to return.


End file.
